The First Date An Alvittany Story
by SimonetteAnce
Summary: The First Date- An Alvittany Story, is a spin-off story from the last story- Chiplash. The plot tells us about the advancing relationship between Alvin and Brittany after 2 weeks back on the Earth. I have rewritten this as a Thank you to Alvinttany4Ever, whom have continuously read more first story and reviewed it. If you haven't read my previous story then please do! : Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1: An Average Day

The First Date- An Alvittany Story 

Chapter 1: An Average Day

It was an average day in Los Angeles. The sun was shinning and it was an exceptionally hot day. Alvin came strolling through the school gates. As usual he was wearing his signature red sweater, with a yellow 'A' stitched neatly on the front. His light brown fur was gently ruffling in the small breeze as he scampered up the steps and through the doors. As he pulled the doors open, he was hit by a block of noise, it seemed as if everyone in the hallway were all talking at the tops of their voices. As Alvin skilfully darted his way through the mass of people; trying not to get trampled on, his best friend Ryan came into view. He was a confident and good looking character, who had short, dirty blonde- coloured hair, spiked in different directions. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and always wore his West Eastman High jumper; he wore it with pride as he was captain of the football team. From the first moment Alvin had arrived at that school, Ryan was the first male to make any kind of contact with the international super star. At first, Ryan didn't like the fact that Alvin and his Brothers; Simon and Theodore were all talking to the girls. He had threatened them and of course Alvin had to start him off. He soon realised that he had more in common with Alvin than he first thought, for example their love of sports, so he offered him a place on the school football team, which Alvin eagerly but coolly accepted. After that day they became the best of friends.

Alvin strutted his way up to Ryan, puffing out his chest and making the girls around him swoon.

"Yo! Ryan! "Alvin called up from the ground. Ryan placed one hand on the ground. Alvin walked straight on to it, and Ryan placed him on his shoulder;

"Hey Alvinator! How was your weekend?" Ryan high-five his little pal on his shoulder before he started walking off to their common room.

"It was good; I'm a little tired though. The concert we seemed to play at lasted for hours."

"I know there was nothing on T.V so I guessed that I should watch your concert." He teasingly said as Alvin punched him just as teasingly in the side of the neck. Ryan stopped just short of their common room and placed Alvin down on the ground in front of 6 miniature lockers. "I'll see you in a second!" Alvin called back. It was a morning routine for him. Because he was only 6 inches tall, he liked to keep his school work in his locker. But it was also the place where he met up with his brothers and the 3 chippettes.

Sometimes Alvin couldn't quite work out how he and his brothers were related. There was Simon. He was the middle aged brother out of the 3 but always acted the eldest. Like Alvin he always wore his signature blue sweater but he also wore a pair of black rimmed glasses which he took from a Santa toy a few Christmases ago when they first rocked up at Dave's house. Simon was a smart intellectual and had knowledge way beyond his years. It annoyed Alvin when Dave put him in charge. He always believed that as the eldest he should be in charge but all the same he still loved him. Then there was Theodore; Alvin's youngest brother. He was a small, chubby blonde haired chipmunk who wore a green sweater. He was always the one Alvin could confide in as he would always listen but sometimes he wouldn't understand. Alvin was the loud, troublesome of the 3 and was always getting into trouble. Though at times Alvin's hard exterior did slip especially when he was around Brittany.

Alvin walked over to his locker and greeted his brothers and the chippettes.

"Morning ladies" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. Simon just rolled his eyes. The chippettes all giggled especially Brittany. To the 3 brothers the chippettes were the most beautiful people ever. They were all counter parts of each other. Eleanor and Theodore. Jeanette and Simon. Alvin and Brittany. Brittany was much like Alvin in many ways. They were both lead singers of the two groups and had an equally out going personality. They were also both afraid to show their feelings in case they jeopardised their reputation. Except since they all got stranded on the moon, Brittany admired her younger sister Jeanette for what she did for her 'evil twin' (not so evil now) and Brittany, being Brittany wanted to out do her so she really wanted to show Alvin how much she really cared for him. As a result of this the pair got together and have been together for 1 week.

"Alvin! Alvin?" Brittany was clicking her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh Britt! Hey! Sorry I got lost in your eye…"

Brittany just laughed flirtatiously. "What ever you say Alvin, um have you got anything planned for Valentines Day?" She asked curiously.

'_Valentines Day!' _Alvin thought to himself. They had only been back on Earth for a week, when he and Brittany got together which meant… he quickly counted how many days to Valentines Day. "Today is the 7th, 1, 2…7!" 7 days till Valentines Day. He had been planning something special for Brittany, which is why he had asked Simon the date one day. But all the rush of being on the moon and coming made him completely forget.

_*Bring! Bring!* _The bell went for common room time. Alvin quickly grabbed his stuff and ran to the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Tea For Two

Chapter 2: Tea For Two

After entering common room late, Alvin had been given a detention; one minute for every minute he wasn't their. This meant almost 5 minutes! As Alvin walked to lunch, he smiled triumphantly. '_That is by far my shortest detention ever!' _He thought to himself. He found his usual group of friends and jumped up onto the table. Things were different now. Since Alvin and Brittany had become official, Alvin's group of friends decided to form an alliance with Brittany's group of friends. So now both the two groups always sat together. For anyone like Jeanette or Simon this was ultimately the worst thing ever. The nerdy pair was always on the receiving end of one of the table's shenanigans. By putting the two bullying groups together it only stepped it up a notch. As Alvin sat down, resuming his usual spot in the middle of the table so everyone could see him, Brittany came over and sat by Alvin's side. Brittany was accompanied by her best of all her best friends Becca Kingston. Becca always helped Brittany get her lunch in the same way Ryan helped Alvin.

"Hey Alvie, how was your detention?" Brittany asked lovingly.

"Good Britt! Wasn't even 5 minutes!" He looked around the table with a smile. Ryan rolled his eyes and began clapping.

"Bravo Alvin, Bravo!" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So what are you guys doing for Valentines Day?" Becca asked. "Ryan and I are going to a restaurant but he won't tell me which one!"

"Ahh that's great Becca! Alvin has something special planned too, don't you?"

"Err… yeah of course. I've been planning for weeks." Of course he really hadn't but no one needed to know. Alvin looked over at Ryan, who raised an eyebrow to question him and Alvin just nodded. So Ryan knew he was lying. _'Great!' _He thought to himself.

Alvin was silently thinking to himself the whole lunch time. He didn't really contribute much to the conversation. Occasionally when asked a question he would nod his head or say "Yeah, that's cool." but he never really knew what was being said. Even when Ryan aimed to throw his apple core in the bin and ended hitting Simon on the back of the head, Alvin didn't laugh. He was silently trying to work out what to do for Valentines Day and he hadn't had a single idea. Brittany was next to him the hold time clinging onto him, adoring him. She was slowly tracing patterns on Alvin's arm when Alvin snapped back into the room. He felt Brittany flinched as he moved. Ryan and the rest of the jocks just laughed.

"Good to see your back!" Xander teased from Ryan's side.

"Err… yeahh… I was just thinking about how… AMAZING my surprise is going to be." He slightly over exaggerated the 'Amazing' part to try and fool his friends. Ryan sat and winked at him whilst the others were convinced. Alvin turned to Brittany and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Tea for two madam?" Alvin said placing two straws into his milk.


	3. Chapter 3: Last Resort

Chapter 3: Last Resort

After that lunch time the day seemed to take forever. When the bell finally went Alvin almost ran out the door screaming. Brittany had cheerleading practise so Jeanette and Eleanor stayed after school to watch so they could all walk home together. Alvin waved goodbye to them and jumped into the car after Simon and Theodore.

"Hello Boys! Had a good day at school?" Dave questioned cheerfully from the front seat.

"It was good Dave, Simon taught me how to play Chinese checkers and I won!" Theodore explained whilst Simon ruffled his hair.

"What about you Alvin?"

"Monday and school do not mix!"

"More so, Alvin and school do not mix." Simon teased. Dave just laughed and started driving home. After a few moments Dave spoke up again.

"So have you made any plans for Valentines Day?"

"What makes you ask that Dave?" Alvin asked worrying that Ryan had told Dave or something like that.

"Well it's just I'm going out with Claire and I don't want to leave you boys alone."

"Well if you're that worried why not take us with you?" Theodore suggested.

"Hey that's not a bad idea! You could invite the girls."

"Great!"

"Cool!"

"I think I'll give it a miss." Alvin whispered. "I'll tell you later." Simon and Theodore turned to look at their brother.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dave had gone out to go get the groceries so the boys were all left at home. As usual Simon was in charge; much to the annoyance of Alvin. The boys were all sat on the couch making valentines cards for their counterparts. Theodore was happily gluing glitter all over his card, whilst Simon delicately positioned the small hearts in exactly the right place but Alvin just sat and looked at the pink card he had chosen.

"Alvin was wrong? You said you'd tell us later and it is later…so?" Simon asked.

"I-It's just…" He took a big breath in before carrying on. "I promised Brittany I would give her the best Valentines Day ever and then I had to forget and I have nothing planned!"

"Come with us and Dave then Alvin!" Theodore said. Alvin simply smiled.

"I want it to be just me and her. No one else and it has to be amazing… Si? What would you do if it was Jeanette?" _'How low I have steeped to ask Simon as my last resort!' _Alvin thought.

"I definitely wouldn't have the guts do what I would like to for Jeanette." Simon began. "But I'll tell you what you can do with Brittany, if that's all right?"

"Sure, go ahead big guy."

"Well you and Brittany have been out a few times though you never really called them dates, when they were. What I would do, is take her pack to the first place you hung out alone."

Alvin smiled at the thought of where they first were alone and had their first kiss. "It was underneath the football stands."

"Hmm romantic" Simon said sarcastically. "But anyway I would take her there and I don't know but maybe re-create what you did?"

"Simon, that's actually quite a good idea…thanks buddy"

"Glad to help." Simon blushed nervously.

'_Look like last resort paid off then Alvie boy!'_ He thought to himself. "Wait? How do I like get the mood right and everything?"

"I thought you were the _'love doctor'?"_

"Okay well here's my idea…" Alvin went into a long detailed talk about his first meeting with Brittany. Simon and Theodore nodded automatically whenever Alvin asked a question. A couple of times, Simon would but in telling him what could go wrong with certain ideas. Then offering an alternative. After a good hour of solid planning. Alvin was finally satisfied with his idea. He thanked his brothers deeply. It took some guts for him to come to them for help. It was something he never done and when he did they usually teased him. This time though it was different. They seemed to understand more and knew it was something that shouldn't be laughed at. '_Maybe it's because they like Ellie and Jeanette.' _Alvin thought. It was his more reliable and only conclusion.

As Alvin had just finished his card, Dave and the girls walked in. Each of them all had a small little bag; they waved and turned to place their items in their room. Dave came in with arms full of food. Theodore began to lick his lips.

"Need any help Dave?"

Dave shot round like a rocket, trying to locate the sound of the voice. Alvin was sat on the back of the couch, looking slightly sheepishly.

"What have you done Alvin?"

"Nothing! You just looked like you needed a hand" He innocently protested.

"Simon, was has he done wrong?"

"Believe or not Dave, Alvin is telling the truth. The question you should ask is what he did right."

Dave looked from Alvin to Simon trying to see the lie behind their eyes but he saw nothing.

"Hey Dave are you okay?" Theodore said as he saw the tired eyes of his adopted father.

"Try going shopping with 3 girls. They all wanted a new dress for Valentines Day. It took forever!" All of the boys laughed and Dave flopped down on the couch. Alvin looked pleasingly at Simon who just nodded and went off with Theodore to unpack.


	4. Chapter 4: Brittany's Nightmare

Chapter 4: Brittany's Nightmare

After the Chipmunks and Chippettes sat down for tea, Brittany went upstairs followed by Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany was going to show the two girls her new dress for her date with Alvin and she wanted the girl's opinions. Brittany had gone for a dress in her signature colour pink; as she knew too well she could pull the colour off. It was a relatively short dress that came just above her knee's revealing her slender legs. The top half of the dress was strapless one side and had a long floaty sleeve on the other side. Also on that side there was a small glittery brooch in the shape of a flower, she also had a matching one for her hair. She turned slightly round so she could see the back of the dress which had long droopy neck line. Then she turned to her sisters.

"So what do you think?" She asked looking down at herself then peeking up through her lashes.

"Britt you look stunning!" Eleanor gasped

"I second that!" Jeanette then added.

"Thanks guys, I'm sure you'll have a lovely time with the boys…" Brittany sat down on the bed looking glum. Jeanette then came to her side and rapped her arms around her big sister.

"What's wrong Britt? I thought you were excited?"

"I-I am. Don't get me wrong. It's just Alvin's been acting really strangely lately, staring off into space, day dreaming and talking to Simon a lot without fighting with him… I-I think he's forgotten about Valentines Day."

"Oh Brittany Miller! Have a little faith in him. I know for a fact he hasn't forgotten and he's got something really special planned." Jeanette hugged Brittany.

"W-wait? He told you what he's doing? Come on! Jeanette tell me! Pleease!" Jeanette was about to open her mouth when there was a light tap at the daw and Simon came walking in.

"Sorry to disturb you ladies but I couldn't notice but over hear your conversation so I've come to stop Jeanette before she blabs."

"Sorry Simon" Jeanette giggled and walked away to her own bed.

"Also Brittany, that is a lovely dress Alvin will really like it, speaking of Alvin he told me to give you this." Simon handed Brittany the note and she read it in her head.

'_You, Me_

_14__th__ February._

_Be ready at 6:00_

_Alvin xx_

_P.S be my Valentine?' _

She laughed silently to herself then turned out the light and went to sleep.

"_Run Brittany, Run!" Alvin called from her right. He suddenly darted of in a different direction. Brittany tried to follow but something hit her and sent her back. She tried again and again but every time she tried she just couldn't cross. _

"_AHHH!" she heard a scream of pain come from the distance in front of her so she ran forward at full speed. Towards the one she loved so dearly. She stopped suddenly as he came towards a river. She looked for something to cross on but there was nothing, so he carried on running. Her feet splashed water as she ran through the river towards the scream. She had been running for miles and slowed to a walk, she was panting heavily as she reached a clearing. There was a shaft of light breaking through the trees and in the middle of that light was a red hat with a yellow 'A' on the front. Alvin. Then some sprung from behind. It all went black._

"AHHH!" Brittany awoke with a scream startling her two sisters. Who instantly ran over to their panting and sweaty sister.

"Brittany are you alright?" Eleanor said grasping her hand.

"I-I'm fine, I just had a bad dream." She hugged her sisters tightly. This helped her clear her mind as she calmed herself.

After the other had gone back to sleep after Brittany's outburst. She led on her bed resting her head on her hands. Thinking about her nightmare. _'It seemed so real and clear to me, I'm just being silly now.' _She thought to her self and soon dozed off.

**That's all for today. Stayed tuned as I will be posting soon very shortly meanwhile if you liked this story please read my other story; Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: Chiplash, please don't forget to review and If you have an suggestions on what I should write next please don't hesitate to say so. ****J**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS SOTRY. BUT ALL IDEAS ARE MY OWN. **


	5. Chapter 5: Dragging

Chapter 5: Dragging

The week leading up to Valentines Day dragged as Alvin anxiously waited for the week of school to pass by. He was trying is up most hardest to be on his best behaviour at school and home for that matter. He was desperately trying to impress Brittany with how responsible he could be. Even the thought of the word 'responsible' made Alvin feel slightly sick. It was something he had never taken kindly to but he was really determined for once. In lessons at school he paid close attention to the teachers; even writing notes down as to what they said. For Ryan and Xander this didn't please them to much, they were afraid that Alvin was about to ruin the jocks reputation but for now they played it cool. Even one night Alvin sat down and did his homework all by himself and managed to get himself an A. At lunch times Alvin would always go straight up to Brittany and kiss gently on the nose and then he would sit and cuddle her for the duration of the time after. He was so excited about his big date, that before the day finished he wanted to treat Brittany a little. So that evening slightly before dusk, Alvin asked Brittany to join him for a walk.

As they walked to the opening of the woods, Alvin held at his arm out for Brittany to take which she did quite quickly. Brittany was feeling a strange sense of Déjà vu.

"Hey Britt, I know a great spot where we can see the stars."

"It sounds lovely Alvin, but what's the meaning of this?" Brittany asked as they began slowly walking into the woods. The woods were surrounded by small flowers, all different colours. Alvin reached down and picked up a pink and one and placed it in Brittany's hair whilst tucking a loose strand behind her ear. She giggled quietly to herself and gazed up at the sky. In between the tall trees she could see glimmers of the pink and purple sky.

"Okay here's far enough!" Alvin declared. He had led Brittany to a small patch of forest floor where there was a break in the trees. In the middle of the floor was a small log which Brittany gently perched on. Alvin then sat down next to her.

"It's beautiful Alvin, thank you." She replied out of courtesy. A little something she had picked up from Jeanette. Jeanette did use it out of being polite, but Brittany soon caught on that Jeanette used courtesy when she didn't know quite what to say to something that someone had done for her which she didn't particularly like. It seemed like a smart thing do. She didn't want Alvin to know how jumpy she was so she just smiled at him and looked up to the sky.

*Yawn* Alvin yawned and gently raised his arms above his head, as he was placing them back down, he sneakily placed one around Brittany's shoulders. Brittany rolled her eyes then laughed. Alvin had his eyes closed with a big cheeky grin on his face. Brittany suddenly shoved into Alvin's stomach and made him fall of the log backwards and onto the floor. Alvin quickly grabbed Brittany's arm and took her down with him.

"Alvin! She said between giggles. "That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"Well I had to try it sometime…" Alvin said in just as much laughter.

Brittany lay on top of Alvin, staring into his golden brown eyes; she could easily tell that he was up to no good. Then something rustled in the bush next to them. Alvin quickly sprang to his feet. The bush rustled again, but from a completely different direction.

"Who's who's there?" Alvin stuttered. It then sprang from the bushes.

"Run Brittany, Run!" Alvin called from her right. He suddenly darted off in a different direction. Brittany tried to follow but something hit her and sent her back. She tried again and again but every time she tried she just couldn't cross.

"AHHH!" She heard a scream of pain come from the distance in front of her so she ran forward at full speed. Towards the one she loved so dearly. She stopped suddenly as she came towards a river. She looked for something to cross on but there was nothing, so she carried on running. Her feet splashed water as she ran through the river towards the scream. She had been running for what felt like miles and slowed to a walk, she was panting heavily as she reached a clearing. There was a shaft of light breaking through the trees and in the middle of that light was a red hat with a yellow 'A' on the front. Alvin. Then something sprung from behind. It all went black. Knowing that this was exactly like her dream Brittany began to struggle as much as she could until she fell out of the creatures clutches. She found a stick and quickly through it in the eyes of the creature. It was stunned and it scampered up into the tree.

"Brittany!" Help!" A voice cried.

"Don't worry Alvin; I'm coming to get you. Shout or sing so I can find you!"

'_Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive, staying alive, ah, ah, ah, ah staying aliiiiiiiivvveee.' _

Brittany saw the limp body of her boyfriend on the floor.

"Alvin! Alvin what happened?" She ran over to him and fell on the floor.

"I don't know! I tried to lead it away from you and it attacked me!"

"Can you stand?" She asked desperately.

"I'll try" He sat and then went to bend his leg. "OWW!" He cried in pain as he looked towards his leg which was badly broken.

"Don't worry Alvie! I'm going to get us some help!" With that she took out her cell phone from her pocket and called the speed dial. The speed dial immediately went to Dave's phone. They always had to ring him about something so it was just quicker this way. She explained in a hurry what happened and Dave was on his way.

"Don't worry Alvie! Dave's on his way!" She gently took his paw into her own and kissed it gently.

"You know Britt, I don't usually tell you it often, but I really do love you-" His voice cracked at the end as fell into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: Disappointment

Chapter 6: Disappointment

A bright light shone down on Alvin as he began to open his eyes, squinting at how bright it was. He could just about make out men and women hurrying in out of the room. He focused and looked around. The walls in the room were white all apart from one which was baby blue, with lots of drawing on it, including one of him and his brothers. The sign in the centre of this room read 'Boys Ward'. Alvin suddenly remembered what had happened and his first instinct was to look for Brittany but she wasn't there. The only person there now was a man in a long white coat with, teal green trousers on. Writing down furiously on his notepad. Alvin then looked at his leg, which was plastered up to his knee. He checked himself over and to his horror he was wearing one of those hospital gowns that always meant that your back and bottom showed. He cringed to himself at the thought. He tried to sit up but fell straight back down again when his head started spinning dangerously.

"Whoa now take it slowly Mr. Seville. You had to have an operation on your leg. That was a nasty break you had. A good thing your brother knew what he was doing."

"My brother?" Alvin coughed. He never remembered Simon or Theodore being there.

"Your family are waiting for you outside, if you need any pain killers don't hesitate to ask."

Alvin shifted slightly and to his surprise his leg was really heavy. A small remote slipped beside him. He looked down and saw the controls for one of those moving beds. He carefully pressed the button which made the end of the bed by his head slowly rise so he was practically sitting up. Then his two brothers, 3 chippettes and Dave walked in.

Dave came and sat at the chair beside Alvin.

"Hey Alvin, how are you feeling?"

"A little creped out if you ask me." He said indicating to his gown.

Dave laughed but then turned serious. "You really had us worried Alvin. You were in the operating theatre along time."

"Wait?!" Alvin's eyes stretched open. "What day is it?"

"Saturday 21st of February"

"Aww nuts!" Alvin sighed. Disappointment breaking into his voice.

"I'm sorry Alvin, you're leg was so badly broken they had to keep giving you such strong pain killers that you instantly fell asleep." Simon said knowing why Alvin was disappointed.

"Hey Bro, thanks and all." Alvin said remembering what the doctor said.

"Thanks for what?" Simon said shocked.

"For knowing what to do with my leg, the Doc said if you hadn't done anything then it would be a lot worse." Simon scampered over to his brother and sat on the bed and lightly punched him on the shoulder, as they always did instead of hugging.

"It was the least I could do; you are my brother after all."

"Mr. David Seville, can I talk to you please for a minute?" The doctor called Dave out and he followed quickly. Brittany then moved to where Dave had been sat. Simon, seeing that Brittany wanted to talk to Alvin moved and stood behind Jeanette placing a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Britt, I'm so-" Alvin was cut off as Brittany pulled Alvin's face towards hers. Their lips came together. At first it was a kiss of hurt, pain and worry but that soon melted away and turned into tender and romantic. After a minute or two Brittany reluctantly pulled away. Alvin just led their speechless.

"T-thanks Britt, I love you."

"I love you to Alvin and I don't care that we didn't get to spend Valentines Day together, I only care that you're alright." She smiled at him as he returned it back. Dave came bounding in, with a big smile across him face. In his hand he held to small crutches. He handed them to Jeanette who hoped on Alvin's bed to explain.

"U-umm I guessed you would need away to get around so I made you these crutches…" She smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks Jen that's really kind."

"Also Alvin" Dave interrupted. "The doctor said if you manage to walk today on the crutches and have a little something to eat then you can go home!"

Alvin asked Dave to place him on the floor, after this he took the crutches Jeanette had made and began hobbling. He almost fell but Dave caught him.

"Hey Jen, they don't by chance come with an instruction book on how to use them?" She giggled and then jumped off the bed next to him and began showing him how to use them. After his little lesson he began to make his way around the ward easily. So easily he even bounded out the door towards the kitchen where he asked for a bowl of cheese balls.


	7. Chapter 7: Conscience

Chapter 7: Conscience

It had been almost a month before Alvin could start putting any weight onto his leg. He had lost his spot on the football team as he was not able to participate for the rest of the year which deeply upset him. He had, had a rough few weeks. Trying to get around school was a nightmare. Though Ryan had been officially assigned the job of Alvin's helper by Doctor Rubin, the principal. Alvin wasn't allowed to do anything to extravagant either which meant spending most weekends sat on the couch watching T.V whilst everyone else was having fun. But the worst feeling by far for him was he felt like he had cheated Brittany out of her Valentines Day. He constantly had a guilty conscience over him; telling him that he was a bad boyfriend. This upset him the most.

One Saturday afternoon Alvin was sat with his brothers Simon and Theodore on the couch watching T.V. The girls were out practising for a big concert they had been asked to do to help raise money for charity.

"Alvin we've been here before, what's wrong?" Simon questioned.

"I feel like I cheated Brittany out of her Valentines Day. She bought a lovely dress and she never got to wear it." Since Alvin had first confided in Simon, he felt like he understood him more so now he always told him how he felt.

"Well instead of taking her out for Valentines Day, why don't you take her out and actually call it your first date. You could do exactly the same thing just on a different day." A huge smirk spread across Alvin's face.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the girls arrived home the whole house was dark. Brittany bravely led the way forward. She looked behind her and saw her sister's were no longer there. Then a single candle was lit. Alvin came walking up to her in a white suit with a black bow tie and red pocket cloth. Another candle lit lighting up a small table in the middle of the room. It had a red and white chequered cloth placed over the top of it, there was a vase on the table with a rose in and in the middle was a shiny plate full of hot steaming food.

"Alvin? What's going on?"

Alvin walked behind and pulled her chair out signifying her to sit down.

"I felt guilty about you not getting a Valentine's Day, my original plan was to take you out behind the football stand where we had our first…date but I figured we probably didn't want to jinx so here." She placed his palms out to show the table her then grabbed a small gift wrapped box and handed it to Brittany. He delicately undone the ribbon and tore the wrapping paper until she saw a beautiful picture frame. This had flowers and bees all around the sides and in the centre was a picture of her and Alvin at the end of one of their performances. In the bottom right hand corner was a small message which read:

'_Brittany, I will always love, don't you ever forget that. Alvin xxx'_

A single tear fell down Brittany's cheek as she read the message.

"Alvin, I don't know what to say…"

"Just say, I love you Alvin."

"I love you Alvin."

"I love you too Brittany."

Alvin then took his seat at the opposite end of the table and began eating. After about 5 minutes Brittany remembered her sisters.

"By the way, where are my sisters?"

"I had Simon and Theodore take them away to give us some privacy." He and looked in the direction of the kitchen; Brittany following his gaze. They could just about make out Simon standing behind Jeanette with his hand clamped on her mouth to stop her talking. Simon looked back and smiled and Alvin and Brittany just laughed. They turned to each other and reached their paws across the table until they touched.

"Best first date ever." Brittany sighed closing her eyes.

"Yeah…" Was all Alvin could say before planting his lips to Brittany's.

**THE END.**

**I hope you enjoyed my little spin-off. Please don't hesitate to review me and give me some suggestion on how to improve. Also if you have any suggestion on what I should write next then please share your ideas. More stories on the way until next time: **

**Simonetteance out! ****J **

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER OF THIS SOTRY BUT THE INITIAL IDEA WAS MY OWN. **


End file.
